Escape
by Can'tAvoidThisGodsDamGravity
Summary: She knew that she shouldn't have, it was ridiculous, but she just needed a way to escape.


_Reyna gasped as Leo pushed her against the wall, her fingers entwining themselves in his dark curls._

"Hey," Leo said as he rounded the corner. Reyna started, trying to wipe away the tears.

"Hey," she said, but her voice sounded shaky. Leo furrowed his brow, sitting next to her on the grass.

"You okay?" he asked in concern. She glanced up at him before looking back at her shoes, her lip quivering.

"Yeah."

_His hands caressed her body, his mouth explored her neck. She shivered as he nipped her collarbone, a feeling of unbelievable pleasure spreading through her body._

"You sure?" he prodded. She ignored him, shooting him a spiteful look.

"Why are you up this late? You have the big quest tomorrow. 'The prophecy of the Seven'," she said. Leo sighed.

"Yeah, well, being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be," he said.

"What's the matter?" she asked, genuine concern seeping into her polite response.

"I just- don't sleep a lot anymore," he said.

_Leo pushed her onto the bed gently, falling on top of her. Reyna's breath hitched as he stroked her, her own hands moving downwards._

"Well, you should at least try tonight. You'll need the rest." He smiled at her.

"It's cool. I'm used to staying up all night." He winked, and Reyna almost smiled.

_"Gods," she breathed as his calloused fingers probed her, pure ecstasy running through her veins. Muffled sounds of pleasure rang through the still night air, soft moans and mews._

"What's going on with you?" he asked her, humor draining from his tone.

"Nothing," she clipped.

"Aw, come on, I'm not that oblivious. Besides, I'll probably die on this gods forsaken quest, no one'll know if you tell me!" Reyna sighed, her resolve quickly crumbling.

"I honestly don't know why I'm telling you this," she said quietly, shaking her head. Leo waited patiently for her to continue. "I'm just angry." Leo looked confused.

"About what?" She sighed again.

"Everything. That Jason came back with someone else to care about, that I was ever stupid enough to think that he could care about me, that everyone thinks that I'm unapproachable, that I am unapproachable. Just everything." Leo moved a little closer to her.

"You seem very approachable to me," he said.

_It was odd, how out of control he made her feel. It was liberating, but it was also scary, having someone who could have you do anything just by whispering to you, just by kissing you, just by touching you. But at the same time, she didn't care. Pure bliss had taken over her mind._

"Well, that's your own opinion," she said, looking up at the stars. "Why are you up?" she asked eventually. He stared at his shoes.

"Ever since Piper and Jason got together, I've kind of been cast off to the side. It gets a little lonely, and I like to just get away from it all at night, when I would be alone even if I had friends who cared."

"Yeah. That's life, I guess, being cast of to the side over and over again." Leo smiled, but there was no humor in the expression.

"We could be lonely together, you know."

_She was so done, so done with all of it, the paperwork and the stress and the heartbreak. All she cared about in the moment was just getting more of this boy, this man, just getting more of him, just feeling more of him, just having more of him._

Reyna sighed. "Yeah, but you're going off on the quest to save the world tomorrow. We don't even know if we'll live to see the next day. Every morning, we have to wake up and realize that we could be killed today." Leo looked at her.

"Well, that's just all the more reason to live in the moment," he said quietly. She glanced up at him, but froze when she saw his gaze fixed on her. He was subtly leaning down, and she didn't feel anything but a sudden need for a way to escape. To just leave everything, just for the night. He could give that to her.

"It's hard," she whispered, a sharp pain piercing her heart. Leo nodded, and she could see the pain behind his eyes.

"I know," he said.

_She needed him, needed the feeling of being needed. She wanted this night to last forever, to be able to just be with him forever. She wanted to feel his hands on her body, to feel his breath on her neck, to feel him penetrate her and give her such an intense sense of pleasure forever ._

"Do you think you could just- help me forget? Just for tonight?" she asked. He nodded, and she knew that he needed it, too. Needed something that could make him feel free, feel far away from all the cruel things in the world. So she kissed him.

And before she knew it, she was waking up, a foreign warmth next to her in bed. It couldn't have really happened, could it? She steeled herself, looking to her side. It had. And there he was. She looked around, trying to take in what she had done.

"Oh my gods," she whispered, dropping her head into her hands. "Oh my gods." She looked over at Leo, shocked. She shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Leo," she said. "Leo!" He looked up at her, blinking blearily. When he realized where he was, his eyes widened and he shot up. Reyna covered her chest with the blanket, running a hand through her hair.

"Fuck," he said. "This really happened, didn't it?" Reyna nodded.

"Yes. And I think that you should leave." He nodded, scrambling out of bed, taking a pillow and covering himself. He looked around.

"Where- where's my clothes?" he asked. Reyna reached under the covers, careful not to let them drop, and pulled out his shirt and shorts, tossing them at him.

"Underwear?" he asked. She sighed exasperatedly.

"Do you really need them?" she asked as he pulled on his shirt. He thought for a moment.

"No." He pulled on his shorts. "So-" Reyna pointed out the door.

"Go," she said. He nodded, running out. Reyna sighed, flopping back onto the bed.

"What have I done?"

**Okay guys, so I just watched The Office finale, and I was sobbing by the end. It was so amazing, when Michael came back I literally screamed. Not even kidding. But please review, and just so you know this is a prelude to A Wonderful Mistake, by MailMySelfToYou, so if you want a continuation of this go read it. And please review, it makes my day!**


End file.
